All About Us
by 4ever-and-always-invisible
Summary: He is a wandering mechanic, she is living on her own. They have known each other since kindergarten. How could she not recognize her Repair boy? When she does they become roommates, and maybe even more ;3 (I wrote this mostly about me and a good friend of mine who is like a brother to me. This has not happened between us, but I can only dream [KRC don't judge!])
1. Hey

All About Us

~Piper's POV

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see nothing. I had a dagger in my hand. I could have sworn that i had heard a noise. A noise that alerted me something, or someone was in my apartment. It was raining outside. Thunder struck. I saw fire outside my door I screamed, and opened the door ready to extinguish the flame. But when I opened the door I saw a boy, a teenager. He looked about my age. He was tall, no doubt. He had curly brown hair, tan skin, and when he looked down at me, eyebrows furrowed, I was startled by his eyes. They were an ordinary color, but seemed to change, from dark brown all the way to amber, as if it had to do with his mood. His eyebrows were now raised in surprise.

* * *

"Hello" He said in a deep voice. My knees buckled. He caught me with calloused hands and smiled. " You ok there?" I started shaking and I stood up trying to regain my composer. I pointed my dagger towards him, "What do you want? Start talking or else this dagger is going through your throat." I said calmly and orderly. He put his hands up in defense. "Its ok I'm not going to hurt you. Oh and by the way Piper, nice house you got here." And he pushed past me and into my house. "How do you know my name _boy_?" I spat. He put his hands over his chest and looked hurt, "You seriously don't recognize me?" "No I don't know you, more less remember you." " Well maybe this will _spark_ your memory." And he hugged me and kissed my cheek, " So Beauty Queen what shall we do today?" and he winked at me. I could tell I was blushing. My ears grew hot. But then I smirked. " Leonardo Valdez, what are you doing at my door this early in the morning, last I remembered you were a late sleeper." **(A.N, not in that kind of way you sickos) **And he took his jacket off and held his arms out. I jumped and he caught me, and spun me around. When he put me down we were laughing and out of breathe.

* * *

"I missed you." I whispered in his ear. He shivered on contact, and I giggled, This was my best friend when I was in high school.

"I missed you too Beauty Queen." And we broke from our hug and sat down on the couch. He put his arm around me, " Leo what are you doing here?" I asked completely serious now.

He blushed, " I don't have anywhere to stay."

" Leo?" I looked at him, " Do you want to stay with me? I mean I have a job and, maybe you could help pay the rent and we can room togeth-" I was stopped short when he hugged me very tightly, " Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said.

"Don't you worry Pipes I have a job down at the auto shop, and I can help pay the rent and I can fix anything in this house." He grinned and shot me a wink.

* * *

I laughed and I got up and made some coffee. When it was done I got out one cup that had a single feather on it, and one that had flame designs on it. I handed the one with the flames to Leo, "My cup?" He questioned. "Yeah. You left it at my house when you made it." I blushed at the memory. Jason and him had come over and I accidentally fell on Leo and our faces were really close and I kissed him. "I kinda meant to, did you read what I wrote on the bottom?" "No. Why?" His got a sad expression on his face, "No reason." I grabbed for the cup but he dodged with ease. "Leo! C'mon." "No, it's embarrassing. Besides it was a long time ago it doesn't matter." Its weird how I just had a reunion with my best friend and we are already back to the way we were in high school. "C'mon Leo, please" I pulled

my best pouty face. "Please Leo, for me? C'mon."

"C'mon, C'mon with everything, falling down around me. I like to believe in all the possibilities. It's getting late and I cannot seem to find my way home tonight." He sang, and I blushed and smiled. I looked outside and the sun was going down. It really was getting late. Leo grabbed his jacket and put it on me, I must have been shivering. It was cold, my heater stopped working two days ago and it just got more and more cold every night. He put his arm around me and we walked back over to the couch. I put my feet up on his lap and he grabbed a blanket. And put it around us. He pulled me closer and I snuggled in the crook of his neck. He kissed my hair and I blushed furious. And before you ask, no we are not dating. We are just simply really, really good friends.

* * *

**So did you like it? Please let me know what you think and Review it! 3**

~ ;3


	2. He has me now, and I think I love him

**Ok guys this chapter may be a little sappy, well maybe ALOT... but um, here it is haha home you like it. **

**~ ;3**

I woke up and Leo was gone. He wasn't where he was last night anyways. I looked all through the house. But he wasn't there. I opened one of the front windows and I saw a ladder. I went outside shivering, I cursed under my breath for not bringing with me a blanket. I saw Leo with a wrench and screwdriver in his hand. I came up behind him and hugged him. He jumped in surprise and dropped his wrench down the roof and it hit one of my flowerpots on the windowpane. I looked at him pointedly, "I can fix that." he said reassuringly. "What exactly do you think you are doing here, in the middle of September?" I looked at him up and down and then blushed because I just realized he wasn't wearing anything but some jeans, and a muscle shirt…

* * *

"Without a jacket?"

"I wasn't cold." He mocked

"Well I am. How can you not be cold? It is like negative 50 out here"

"Well it is with you out here." He scoffed

I shivered and glared at him, "I am not negative, Repair Boy."

"Pft, whatever. So you want to go inside to get warm, I fixed the heater."

I hugged him and muffled into his shirt, " Thank you so much!"

He was actually really warm. I guess he wouldn't be cold if he is a human heater. And let me just say, he is hot. **(A.N Haha I couldn't resist, I'm sorry.) **

* * *

"C'mon lets get you inside, can't have you becoming a Piper-pop." Leo teased.

"I-I w-would k-kick y-you're a-ass if-f I w-wasn't s-so cold-d." I shivered.

He held me tighter when we got off the ladder. I nuzzled my way to the crook of his neck.

Then I sneezed.

"Pipes I think you might be getting sick. I'm sorry this is all my fault, I have been such a pain and I drool and make you cold, I-I made you come out of the house worrying where I was and now y-your-"

Aw, I love it when he stutters it's so cute. I cupped his face gently with my hands,

"Leo its ok. It's not your fault. I am fine I just sneezed, I'm fine."

* * *

He touched his forehead to mine, then kissed my nose, and it sent a warm shock through my body. I got out our two cups and was about to look at the bottom to see the mystery I wanted to know when it was torn from my grasp. Leo had leapt over my little island counter top and bolted into my room, and I ran after him.

"Leo Katie Valdez!" My room was like a kaleidoscope I had painted streaks of purples greens oranges and blues, and I had a lava lamp the shone bright colors across the room.

I looked all around my room yet he still remand hidden.

I could almost feel his grin and turned around to face my bed. I looked under it and saw Leo.

"Uh-Oh" He gasped

"Leo I know you can run but you can't hide." I said completely serious.

"Please may I see the cup?" I looked into his big amber eyes. He looked hesitant. He got out from under my bed, and I took his face in my hands again. I got so close to his face to the point that our noses were touching and I could feel his warm minty breathe on my face.

* * *

"Please Leo." I asked.

He tried loosing my gaze and looked at his feet, and he handed me the cup. I looked at the bottom of it and saw that in black Sharpie it read, 'I have always loved you and will always love you, my best friend Piper McLean, Love Leo Valdez'

I looked at him, in complete shock. He _loved_ me?

"Leo…" He looked at me his eyes sad.

"Yeah Piper?" he asked with dread.

I didn't say anything I just looked at him in the eyes. Then I hugged him and whispered,

"I love you Leo, you are the best friend I will ever have. You are like a brother to me and I would never try and do anything to hurt you."

He looked at me,

"I love you too Pipes."

He never said as a sister though which made me ponder how he meant it.

He got up, sighed and grabbed my hands to help me up.

"Lets go make something to eat. I'm starving." He said

"Ok Repair Boy what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know Beauty Queen McLean, how 'bout, Biscuits and Gravy?"

"That sounds good to me, you have a recipe?" I asked.

* * *

He put his index finger to his temple and patted it. That told me that he had it in his mind.

"Don't worry Pipes I can make it." And he went over to the cupboards and got out pots pans flower and all this other stuff I don't feel like listing. He started mixing flower and egg and other things into a bowl. He then put something in an oven; I didn't really pay attention to what he was cooking. I was just looking at him, his features. His adorable curly hair, his hands, his lips, how he smiles so sweetly, and his amazing eyes.

When he was finally finished I was just in daze mesmerized by what he looks like. He caught my gaze for what seemed like hours. He past me a plate with biscuits and gravy on it.

"You like what you see Pipes?" and he wiggled his eyebrows and flexed.

"Shut up…" I mumbled, and shoved him.

"Its ok Pipes… I stayed up last night watching you sleep." He whispered. I looked at him again.

'I love you so much right now if only you new.' I thought to myself. Memories came flooding back to me.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"C'mon Pipes hurry" Leo said._

_"It would help if you told me where we were going." I said out of breath._

_"Just hurry" He sighed._

_ We had been running through the hallways for what seemed like an hour, until we came to a door. He grinned and opened it and there were stairs. I sighed and began climbing._

_" Ugh! Why are there so many stairs?" I said exasperated._

_"Come one Beauty, Just a few more."_

_We climbed the last few stairs and I saw darkness and small shining lights. We were outside. Coach hedge never let us outside, not even for break. He was the worst teacher ever! _

_"Leo…" I said in aw._

_"You don't like it?" he said worriedly._

_"No I love it. This is amazing." I laughed._

_I gave him a hug that was supposed to be short but he held me close so I couldn't escape his grasp. He grabbed my hands. And we began dancing, and he hummed a tune. Though what it was, I was not sure until he said,_

_"I like to believe in all the possibilities." And he kissed my nose. I felt warmth go all the way from my nose to my toes. I smiled at him and we danced for a little while longer until he brought out a blanket and we slept on the roof._

_~End of flash back~_

"Pipes?" Leo said urgently.

"Yes. Yeah. What?" I asked.

"You ok? You looked like you were in a daze, or going into shock." He said truly concerned.

It took all my will power to not go up and kiss him… Did I really just type that? I think I may like Leo as more than a friend…

"No, yeah I'm fine." I pushed.

"Ok." He sighed. "I thought I was going to have to take you to the hospital."

Oh he is so cute when he gets worried. His frown makes his eyebrows shoot up, and when he calms down they ease up and he smiles his adorable smile.

* * *

For most of the day we just spent joking around, and talking. It was getting dark and my eyes grew heavy.

"Hey Pipes, you want to watch a movie or something? It's getting late, we can make popcorn." He asked.

"Ok. And then we can watch a chick flick and talk about our feelings and snuggle." I said in a high-pitched voice.

"Well snuggling I don't mind but chick flicks, Nah-ah that's not working for me babe." He said in a husky voice and wiggled his eyebrows.

I giggled and twirled my hair, and batted my eyelashes.

We both laughed and I chose a movie 'Perks of Being a Wallflower'.

At some point I had moved from the other side of the couch to Leo's chest. I was using him as a pillow and his arm was around me.

He grabbed a blanket and stretched it across us.

I was nodding off and the movie had ended. Leo was trying to attempt to get up but he just couldn't.

I could feel him smirking, and staring at me contently. He kissed my forehead and my eyes opened. I reached up and kissed his cheek and went back to my sleep. He blushed and smiled down at me. He held me closer to him and I fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

I woke up and Leo was still holding me close, and was fast asleep. I got up and rapped the blanket around him. He grabbed my hand and I jumped, he still had his eyes closed but he was defiantly awake. I kissed his forehead and then his cheek, his eyes fluttered and he smiled, and went back to sleep. I gently untwined his hand from mine and went to my room to change into my jeans, and tank top, a black and blue hooded Hollister jacket, and some black Converse. I then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I came out and saw Leo. His hair was all every which way (as usual but more, sleepy) He rubbed his eyes and stretched, giving me al good look at his muscles, and yawned. He came over to me lazily and let his hands fall from his eyes. He looked at me and his eyes grew wide.

* * *

"What?" I asked

"Uh, um… N-nothing." He stuttered.

I went over and hugged him and told him I'd be back soon. He was still in his jeans and muscle shirt and he pouted, so innocently.

"But I will be so lonely." He walked over and hugged me again, but he took my hand in his.

"Leo don't do this to me I have to go to college." I said.

"But I don't want you to." He said and smiled sweetly.

"But I have to, if I don't then I won't find a job."

He sighed and kissed my forehead, and buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. I smiled.

Suddenly he jumped up and down.

"Can't you call in sick?" he said hopefully.

"Leo." I said exasperated. "I can't."

"Mmpf" He pouted into my hair.

He sighed once more and gave me a big hug, "Ok, but if you get into any trouble or somebody rapes you, just come to me and I will go beat them up." He said completely serious.

"Don't worry, I will." I said and kissed his jaw. He closed his eyes when I did, and smirked.

"Oh, this is killing me to leave I hope you know that." I said.

" Then don't go." He said. "I'm irresistible, aren't I? And you know it." He said.

"You want me to drive you there?" He asked.

"Sure, if it will help you be less upset." He grabbed his jacket and we went to my car.

On the way to my college I gave him directions and I snuggled up to him because I felt like it. I wasn't necessarily cold I just liked to feel his presence and have his company. He smiled the whole way until we got to the college, when we did he frowned.

"Can you maybe pick me up at the end of class?" I asked.

"Yes." He said almost immediately. I giggled and he blushed.

"I can stay in here and wait for your class to end, you know save gas?" He said still blushing crimson.

"Ok. That would be fine, but what are you going to do in here?"

"I can wait for you to come to the car when your class is over." He said.

"Ok."

* * *

I was just getting out of the car when he grabbed my hand and squeezed comfortingly.

I got out of the car but not before getting one last look at Leo's face. I walked towards the building, down the halls and up some stairs to my class.

Class went by very slowly (All we were really doing was review of something I already knew) and all I could really think of was what Leo was doing and if he was still there. Finally class was dismissed, and we were set free.

I ran down the stairs and through the hallways and out the building, my silver car was still there. I saw Leo's curly hair, and opened the car door. He was staring at me like I was dead.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine. How was your class?" He said starting the car.

"Fine, really slow and boring." I said

"It seemed like you were in there for hours." Leo said with pain in his voice.

"Leo are you sure you are ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." I noted.

"I saw Jason." He said plainly.

" Oh, um… Really I didn't know he was still in this area. Last I heard from him he left for San Francisco." I said dryly.

"I know… I thought you had ran into him and ditched me." He said sadly.

"Leo, do you honestly think I would do that?"

"Yes. You did it in high school, when you two started dating. You just kinda forgot about me and I became a third wheel." He said with pain clear in his tone.

* * *

There was silence for a long time, and then I finally whispered, "I'm sorry Leo." He and I looked like we were on the verge of tears.

He started to pull out of the parking lot and we drove home.

When we arrived home I jumped out of the car, opened the door and ran to my room and onto the bed and covered my head with the sheets. I started to feel hot tears role down my face as memories of what I did in high school. I still can't believe why I ditched Leo for that jackass Jason.

I heard Leo close the door and come over to my room. He knocked on the door and then opened it not waiting for my response. He sat on my bed; I was still covered by blankets and sheets, and ducked under the blankets to find me.

"You ok, Piper?" Leo said.

"Yeah… But I really feel bad about what I did Leo. I'm sorry I ever ditched you for Jason."

"Its fine." Leo said. He hugged me and kissed my cheek, his message was clear. He had me now.

* * *

**So, like it? Hate it? Did anyone really read it? Oh and sorry this chapter took so long but, well i had school and stuff...**

**Well anyways feel free to PM me.**

**~ ;3**


	3. Lazy day, and by the way I love you

I woke up, to my pleasure, Leo was there. His arms around me and his face buried in my hair. I got up swiftly from the couch, and careful not to wake him, covered him with a blanket, and over to my computer and went onto Facebook. And saw I had a friend request.

**Jason Grace**

'Hell to the no!' I thought to myself. I clicked the 'Ignore' button and then instantly felt guilty. Not because I declined, because all the memories came flooding back again. I frowned to myself, and then looked over at Leo. His mouth was half way open, his eyes were fluttering and he was mumbling. I went over to the window and opened the silver curtains. Leo groaned and covered his head with the blanket. He sat up groggily, shuffled around over to me and hugged me. I went under the blanket that was currently covering his face from the light I kissed his nose and went back under, into the light. Leo came out from under the blanket, squinted and rubbed his eyes.

"Cals do you have anything else I could maybe wear? My clothes are getting a little, well," he gestured at his body.

"Leoish?" I asked.

"Te. He. He." He sneered good-naturedly.

"Yes I have some old T-shirts and jeans of my brother's."

I went up to my room and dug through my closet. I found a black shirt and some blue skinny jeans. I ran down the stairs and jumped, skipping the last four. I handed Leo the clothed and he darted for the guest room. Once he was changed he came out just pulling his shirt over his head, his back to me, but I still saw the scars on his back. I walked up to him and lifted his shirt back up and traced over the long deep scars. When Leo was younger his mom had died in an auto shop accident, and Leo got trapped under some parts of a car. He stiffened as I ran my fingers across them. On scar went all the way from the small of his back to his stomach. I circled around him. He watched me, his face emotionless; he was still tense I could feel it. I stopped in front of him and cupped his face in my hands. We didn't break eye contact. Our foreheads touched and I dropped my hands from his face and hugged him.

"I love you, I hope you know that." I said barely above a whisper.

"I know." He said, his voice like broken glass.

I closed my eyes and rested my lips on the crook of his neck. He picked me up bridal style carried me up the stairs and set me down on my bed. He crawled up next to me, and put an arm around me.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and his eyes grew wide. I smiled and let my arm go across his torso.

"I really do love you." I said.

"I love you too." He kissed me and it was long and sweet. I felt a spark of electricity go through my spine down to my toes. I could feel him smiling into the kiss. We broke away hesitantly for air. He was smiling like a mad man, which was normal for Leo, his eyebrows arching up just a little as they always did.

"Told you I was irresistible Sunshine." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. I smacked his lightly on the arm and rolled my eyes.

" Yes you are." I kissed his neck and he shivered and blushed crimson. I closed my eyes and had a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to Leo's arms still around me, and his face buried in my curly brown hair. He breathed in deeply and smiled. I twisted around, tangled my fingers in his curly brown hair and pecked him on the lips.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"12:00" he said.

" You have work tomorrow don't you?" I pouted.

" Yes I do." His lip quivered and he pouted as well.

"Hey maybe I can call in sick." He said wistfully.

"Sounds good to me." I snuggled into his arms.

"C'mon. I'm hungry." Leo stated. I laughed,

"When are you not?" I asked.

" Very funny, now what do you want to eat? Its lunch time, but we didn't have breakfast so I have something in mind if you are ok with it." Leo said excitedly.

"Ok." I sighed. He kissed my nose and I got up. He got up as well and casually put his arm around my waist. We went down the stairs and he went to work on breakfast/lunch **(A.N I don't like calling it brunch, it sounds weird to me like an animal that wants to eat your bones.) **Again I didn't really pay attention to what he was putting into the pots and pans I just watched his movements and his body. When he was done he had blueberry pancakes, made into a sandwich with sausage (Meatless, because I am a vegetarian.) and syrup.

"This is probably the worst thing a human can ever eat." I laughed

"Probably. But trust me it is amazing!" He said excitedly.

"Ok, Valdez I'll try it. But if I start choking call the paramedics." I sighed.

"Why call the paramedics when I can just do CPR myself?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you let the professionals do it?" I teased. He guffawed and held his hands up pretending to be appalled.

"Babe I am a professional." He came over and kissed me. He licked my lower lip and smiled. I tugged on his upper lip with my teeth and pulled away teasingly.

"Well I stand corrected." I said faking my surprise.

He smiled, clearly satisfied with himself.

"Now try it." He ordered.

I cut a piece of it and ate it. It was amazing! Leo and I inhaled our food and wandered over to the couch and he put in a movie.

It was 'Pitch Perfect'. We sang along to all the songs. I laughed when Leo sang in a high-pitched voice to the girl parts. At some point I went from sitting next to Leo to sitting on Leo's lap with my back facing the arm of the chair. I cuddled with Leo and eventually fell asleep, again, but not before kissing him passionately.

**Hey guys, sorry for such a short chapter but well it was/is currently 10:25 and I got tired of typing, so... Yes, the next chapter shall contain Leo and Calypso going to the mall and running onto a bickering couple whom of which have dark brown eyes and black hair and electric blue eyes and black hair.**

**~ ;3**


	4. Singing in the shower

Suddenly I'm feeling brave  
Don't know what's got into me  
Why I feel this way  
Can we dance real slow?  
Can I hold you real close?

The room's hush hush and now's our moment  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right

* * *

I heard Leo in the shower, when I woke up, singing "All About Us". It was pretty adorable.

"Do you hear that love? They're playing our song

Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it

Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?" He sang.

Then I jumped in and sang,

"Lovers dance when they're feeling in love

Spotlight's shining. It's all about us

It's oh, oh, all

Every heart in the room will melt

This is a feeling I've never felt

But it's all about us" I heard him start laughing.

"'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love

Spotlight's shining. It's all about us." He sang.

"It's oh, oh, all

Hey, hey, hey."

"And every heart in the room will melt"

"This is a feeling I've never felt

But it's all a-all about us"

"Its all about us." We harmonized.

Leo cam out he was just wearing some jeans with holes in the knees and he hugged me. He was not however wearing a shirt. He held one in his hand and he put it around his neck, I could still see his scars. I cringed thinking about what happened to him.

"Hey why don't we go to the mall?" I asked.

"Ok." We hopped in my car and off we went.

**Hey guys sorry for the quick little chapter. My mother is pulling my laptop away from my hands, so I will update soon. 3 **

**Review! :) **

**~ :3**


End file.
